vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Alan Hovhaness
Alan Hovhaness (* 8. März 1911 in Somerville, Massachusetts; † 21. Juni 2000 in Seattle) war ein US-amerikanischer Komponist armenisch-schottischer Abstammung. Leben Hovhaness wurde als Alan Vaness Chakmakjian geboren. Seine Eltern waren Haroutioun Hovanes Chakmakjian, Chemieprofessor am Tufts College, und Madeleine Scott. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter am 3. Oktober 1930 verwendete er den Zunamen „Hovaness“ in Erinnerung an seinen Großvater väterlicherseits, und änderte ihn offiziell etwa 1940 zu „Hovhaness“. Der junge Alan zeigte von Kindheit an musikalisches Interesse, und beschloss im Alter von 14 Jahren, sich der Komposition zu widmen. Er studierte am Tufts College und später am New England Conservatory of Music bei Frederick Converse. Etwa ab 1940 erwachte sein Interesse an armenischer Kultur und Musik; damals wirkte er als Organist an der St. James Armenian Apostolic Church in Watertown (Massachusetts). In dieser Zeit zerstörte er viele von fast 1000 bis dahin entstandenen Kompositionen. 1942 gewann er ein Stipendium für Tanglewood, um in der Meisterklasse von Bohuslav Martinů zu studieren. Allerdings erlitt Martinů kurz zuvor einen schweren Unfall, der es ihm unmöglich machte, seinen Lehrverpflichtungen nachzukommen. Stattdessen wurde das Kompositionsseminar von Aaron Copland und Leonard Bernstein geleitet. Während einer Aufnahme von Hovhaness' erster Sinfonie unterhielt sich Copland fortwährend lautstark, und nach Abschluss der Aufnahme bemerkte Bernstein: I can't stand this cheap ghetto music. (Ich kann diese billige Ghettomusik nicht ertragen). Hovhaness war frustriert durch seine Erfahrungen in Tanglewood, und verließ es bereits während seines Stipendiats wieder. Im folgenden Jahr widmete er sich ganz armenischen Themen, insbesondere der Verwendung von Modi, die für armenische Musik typisch sind, und betrieb diese Studien über mehrere Jahre, unterstützt durch andere Musiker, etwa John Cage und Martha Graham, während er weiter als Kirchenorganist tätig war. Lou Harrison beurteilte 1945 ein Konzert, bei dem auch Hovhaness' Klavierkonzert Lousadzak gespielt wurde: There is almost nothing occurring most of the time but unison melodies and very lengthy drone basses, which is all very Armenian. It is also very modern indeed in its elegant simplicity and adamant modal integrity, being, in effect, as tight and strong in its way as a twelve-tone work of the Austrian type. There is no harmony either, and the brilliance and excitement of parts of the piano concerto were due entirely to vigor of idea. It really takes a sound musicality to invent a succession of stimulating ideas within the bounds of an unaltered mode and without shifting the home-tone. (Während der meisten Zeit passiert eigentlich fast nichts, abgesehen von Unisono-Melodien über sehr langsamen dröhnenden Bässen, was sehr armenisch wirkt. Es ist zugleich sehr modern in seiner eleganten Schlichtheit und unverrückbaren modalen Einheit, und in seiner Art ebenso überzeugend wie eine Zwölftonkomposition nach Art der Wiener Schule. Es gibt keine harmonischen Ereignisse, und die Brillanz und teils heftigen Ausbrüche des Klavierkonzerts stehen völlig im Einklang mit der Ausdruckskraft der Idee. Es bedarf in der Tat einer fundierten Musikalität, um eine anregende Ideenfolge innerhalb der Grenzen eines unveränderten Modus zu entwickeln, und dies ohne eine Änderung der Grundtonart). Allerdings gab es, wie bereits früher, auch kritische Stimmen: The serialists were all there. And so were the Americanists, both Aaron Copland's group and Virgil's. And here was something that had come out of Boston that none of us had ever heard of and was completely different from either. There was nearly a riot in the foyer intermission - everybody shouting. A real whoop-dee-doo. (Alle Serialisten waren da. Und natürlich auch die Amerikanisten, die Anhänger von Aaron Copland und Virgil Thomson. Und dann gab es noch etwas, das von Boston gekommen war, was noch niemand von uns jemals gehört hatte und sich von allem anderen komplett unterschied. Im Foyer gab es fast einen Aufstand (während der Pause), alles schrie herum. Ein wahres Tohuwabohu (Miller und Lieberman 1998). Ab 1948 lehrte Hovhaness für drei Jahre am Boston Conservatory. Ab 1951 widmete er sich ganz der Komposition. In den 1950er Jahren erweiterte er seinen Stil über die armenische Musik hinaus und eignete sich vielfältige Stilelemente an. 1954 schrieb er die Partitur zum Broadwaystück The Flowering Peach von Clifford Odets, und danach zwei Partituren für NBC-Dokumentationen. Sein bis dahin größter Durchbruch kam 1955, als seine 2. Sinfonie Mysterious Mountain, die Leopold Stokowski in Auftrag gegeben hatte, durch die Houston Symphony aus der Taufe gehoben wurde, und im gleichen Jahr veröffentlichte MGM Records Aufnahmen mehrerer seiner Werke. 1959 bis 1963 unternahm Hovhaness eine Reihe von Forschungsreisen nach Indien, Hawaii, Japan und Südkorea, um die Musiktraditionen dieser Länder zu erforschen und eventuell Elemente daraus in seine eigenen Kompositionen zu übernehmen. 1963 zog er nach Seattle, wo er bis zu seinem Tode lebte. 1966/67 war er Composer-in-Residence der Seattle Symphony. Der Vulkanausbruch des Mount St. Helens inspirierte ihn zu einer gleichnamigen Sinfonie. Werk Alan Hovhaness' Musik erschließt sich auch dem nicht vorgebildeten Zuhörer, und entfaltet ihre Wirkung besonders durch eine häufig kontemplativ erscheinende Grundhaltung, hohen Anteil repetitiver Elemente und choralartig-feierliche Kulminationen. Sein Werkkatalog umfasst über 400 Kompositionen, darunter 67 Sinfonien. Der Musikkritiker des Boston Globe, Richard Buell, schrieb: „Obwohl er als selbstbewusster armenischer Komponist abgestempelt wurde (mehr noch als Ernest Bloch als jüdischer Komponist gilt), assimiliert sein Werk die Musik vieler Kulturen. Am amerikanischsten ist dabei die Art, wie er sein Material in eine Art des Exotismus verwandelt. Die Atmosphäre ist gedämpft, ehrfürchtig, mystisch und rückwärtsgewandt.“ Zu den wichtigsten Werken gehören: Werke für Orchester * Cellokonzert, op. 17 (1936) * 2. Sinfonie Mysterious Mountain, op. 132 (1955) * 5. Sinfonie, op. 170 (1953; rev. 1963) * 9. Sinfonie St. Vartan, op. 180 (1949-50) * 15. Sinfonie Silver Pilgrimage, op. 199 (1963) * 22. Sinfonie City of Light, op. 236 (1970) * 24. Sinfonie Letters in the sand, op. 273 (1973) * 50. Sinfonie Mount St. Helens, op. 360 (1982) * Fra Angelico, op. 220 (1967) * And God created great whales, op. 229 (1970) Werke für Blasorchester * 1947 Sharagan and Fugue for brass choir op. 58, für 2 Trompeten, Horn in F, Bariton, Tuba * 1948 Tapor (processional) op. 14, für Blasorchester * 1948 Suite for band op. 15, für Blasorchester * 1948 Concerto No. 3 ("Diran, the Religious Singer") für Euphonium * 1952 3 Improvisations for band op. 248 Nr. 2 *# Impromptu on a Bansri Tune *# Impromptu on a Bengal Tune (My Boat Is on Land) *# Impromptu on a Pakistan Lute Tune * 1955 Tower Music (suite) für 9 Bläser (Flöte, Oboe, Klarinette, Fagott, 2 Trompeten, Horn, Posaune und Tuba) * 1958 4. Sinfonie op. 165, für Symphonisches Blasorchester *# Andante (hymn & fugue) *# Allegro (Dance-trio-dance) . *# Andante espressivo (hymn & fugue) * 1959 7. Sinfonie „Nanga Parvat“ op. 178, für Symphonisches Blasorchester *# Con ferocita *# March *# Sunset * 1959 Return and Rebuild the Desolate Places Konzert für Trompete und Symphonisches Blasorchester * 1960 14. Sinfonie „Ararat“ op. 194, für Symphonisches Blasorchester * 1963 17. Sinfonie op. 203, für 6 Flöten, 3 Posaunen und 5 Perkussion * 1967 5 Fantasies for brass choir op. 70 * 1967 Canzona and Fugue for brass op. 72 * 1968 20. Sinfonie „Three Journeys to a Holy Mountain“ op. 223 für Symphonisches Blasorchester * 1968 Requiem and Resurrection for brass ensemble op. 224 * 1972 23. Sinfonie „Ani“ op. 249, für Symphonisches Blasorchester * 1983 53. Sinfonie „Star Dawn“ op. 377, für Symphonisches Blasorchester * Hymn to Yerevan op. 83, für Symphonisches Blasorchester Hovhaness komponierte außerdem zahlreiche geistliche Werke, darunter Magnificat op. 157 (1958). Häufiger gespielt, z.T. in Bearbeitung, wird auch Prayer of St. Gregory op. 62b (1946), für Trompete und Streicher (Zwischenspiel aus der Oper Etchmiadzin). Literatur *Gagne, Cole (1993). Soundpieces 2: Interviews with American Composers. Scarecrow Press. ISBN 0810827107. *Harrison, Lou. Alan Hovhaness Offers Original Compositions. New York Herald Tribune, 18 June 1945, p. 11. *Howard, Richard (1983). The Works of Alan Hovhaness: A Catalog, Opus 1-Opus 360. Pro Am Music Resources. ISBN 0912483008. *Miller, Leta E. and Lieberman, Frederic (1998). Lou Harrison: Composing a World. Oxford University Press. ISBN 0195110226. Weblinks * Alan Hovhaness website * Alan Hovhaness Zentrum, Yerevan Kategorie:Armenier Kategorie:Schotte Kategorie:Geboren 1911 Kategorie:Gestorben 2000 Kategorie:Mann cs:Alan Hovhaness da:Alan Hovhaness en:Alan Hovhaness es:Alan Hovhaness fi:Alan Hovhaness fr:Alan Hovhaness hy:Ալան Հովհաննես ja:アラン・ホヴァネス nl:Alan Hovhaness sv:Alan Hovhaness zh:阿兰·霍夫哈奈斯 Kategorie:Komponist